Jasmine Serenity Marquez
Jasmine Serenity Marquez is a character in Glee: The Beloved Harmony. She is one of the main characters in the story. Jasmine is a junior student and Glee Club member in Beautiful View High School. Jasmine is portrayed by Aylin Bayramoglu. This character was created by UndercoverGleek1. Personality Jasmine is fun, flirty, and a great person to be around. She does have her bitchy side, which shows constantly when people pick on her and her friends, but she is very sweet around those she cares about. She is a constant liar, keeping her personal life and her family life seperate. She is constantly hooking up with people, guys and girls alike, and goes through boyfriends and girlfriends like tissues. Jasmine loves to part. She is usually either at the club or a college or high school party, and whenever her parents are away she will throw the craziest party possible. She does have some very severe problems: she is addicted to cocaine, something she adopted from one of her ex boyfriends, and has a alcohal problem. She isnt ashamed to show up to school high or drunk, having been able to cover this up perfectly. Another huge problem that she has is that she desperatly wants a baby, not caring what her parents think about it. Biography Jasmine was born in LA on March 19th to Tahir and Talia Marquez. She has 3 older sisters: Sasha, Jocelyn, and Aubree, who are not the greatest role models. Sasha is a recovering drug addict, having distanced herself from her parents s that she can get help. Jocelyn dropped out of college after she couldn't pay her registration, and in order for her to get back in she has become a stripper, which is unbeknowest to everyone but Jasmine. As for Aubree, she is a major party girl who has a drinking problem that has sent her life down the tubes. Her parents are very disappointed with their 3 eldest daughters and have pushed alot of their love towards Jasmine, becoming so overbearing that it has drived Jasmine up the wall. Her life before high school was pretty simple: she made many friends, she did well in her classes, and she was able to at least survive her parents. However, when she got to her freshmen year, she switched completly. She got her first boyfriend Scott, who had been her first and had introduced her to drugs and alcohal. She hides her addictions from her parents, something that has created a gap between them. Things did not go well though after one night her mother found her and one of her first girlfriends Cara asleep in Jasmine's bed together. However, Jasmine was able to convince her parents that she had just let Cara sleepover and was only grounded for a week. Since then Jasmine has become more and more secretive, with her addictions and relationships becoming more severe. Soon enough Jasmine became just like her sisters: a girl who's former self has been washed away by a personal problem. Songs Season One Duets Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Beloved Harmony Category:Bisexual Characters